The Son of Chaos
by JamiesMuse
Summary: The events in the throne room transpired very differently in this story. The gods could not accept that a mortal would not accept there generous gift. Percy and Annabeth are taken in by Chaos herself, the fate of the Olympian gods are sealed, but the fate of Annabeth and Percy has never been more up in the air. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

After Luke made Percy promise to make the gods treat their demigods better the events that transpire in the throne room go something like this….

OoOoO

"Percy Jackson!" Poseidon bellowed loudly. The entire room was silent as they watched the savior of Olympus kneel before Zeus than before his father.

"Does anyone not think that my son is worthy?" Poseidon asked. The silence that followed was more telling than any words, the gods never agreed on anything and in this case they actually did.

"We all agree, Perseus may get one wish from the gods." Zeus stated.

Percy looked up in surprise unsure of how to respond finally asking, "Anything?"

The king of the gods could only roll his eyes at the dimwittedness of his nephew with a huff he said, "Yes, I know what you will ask for. The greatest gift of all, if you wish it you will become a god, serving as your father's lieutenant for eternity."

Percy was taken aback by the offer, never had he ever imagined that he could become a Greek god. But when he looked over to the love of his life, Annabeth, he could not accept the offer. If it were not offered to her there was no way that he would turn his back on her.

"I appreciate your offer, but I cannot." Perseus said but he flinched slightly when the gods all gave him a look of hatred. Even his own father looked sickened by his decision. The only thing that stopped him from running away was the way that Annabeth was looking at him, which made it all worth it.

Zeus looked like he could barely hold back his own fury. "You dare turn down our generous offer?" Zeus yelled he, could not believe this demigod was turning down the greatest gift of all. To him this was an embarrassment and he would not allow a mere mortal to show up the gods.

Percy was never one to back down and he would not do so this time. "Yes, but I hold you to your gift, will you still give me my wish?" Percy asked.

Zeus looked even more furious now. "How dare you disrespect the Olympian council? You will not get your wish; instead I believe an example must be made of anyone who thinks they are above the gods."

Surprisingly to Percy most of the gods began to nod. Not once had any hero declined the gift of godhood and they could not accept that a sixteen-year-old boy was turning down the greatest award that could be bestowed upon a mortal.

Percy looked over to his father but even he looked slightly disturbed that his son did not want to be his lieutenant and abstained from defending his son's position.

Zeus seemed to gather himself, "A vote will be had, if Perseus does not want to join the pantheon of the gods he is an anomaly, if he stays a mortal he would be able to do as he pleased and could go against Olympus. Those who believe we should eliminate the threat raise your hands."

Zeus and Hera were the quickest to raise their hands; the king of the gods had his obvious reason while the queen who was infamous for her hatred of demigods had not changed millennia. Seeing the opportunity for another demigod to die was to sweet for her to resist.

Dionysus was next, the wine god had always hated Percy Jackson from the moment he walked into camp half blood and he would lose no sleep over his decision.

Ares and Aphrodite were next to raise their hands. Ares who was very different from his Roman form Mars held grudges till the end and would never forgive the demigod for beating him in a fight. Aphrodite on the other hand was the goddess of lust and if she could not have the hero then no one else could.

Athena was next to put up her hand. The look that her favorite daughter gave her a slight pause, but it was not enough. Her hatred for Poseidon was to deeply rooted and she would get revenge through his spawns.

Demeter was the last to raise her hand bringing the total to the six needed. She had always had a deep-rooted fear of powerful demigods and Zeus's words played heavily on her decision.

Percy just seemed taken aback, after a few seconds he gathered himself and just stood their waiting for the inevitable and pledging to himself that he would never come to the defense of these gods ever again.

The decision was made but before Zeus could kill the hero, Annabeth shouted while running to stand beside Percy, "Wait! If you kill Percy then you must kill me as well, after everything he has done for you this is how you treat him? And you mother." She said it as if it were the worst thing one could be called. "I am no daughter of Athena, your actions are not wise they are fueled by revenge and I could never accept that. If you do not kill me today I will seek revenge and join him once I reach the afterlife."

Athena quickly stood up but the way her daughter looked at her made her flinch and for the first time the goddess of wisdom was lost for words.

OoOoO

The five Olympians who abstained from voting did not find it necessary to say anything. They were all slightly disturbed that a mortal would not take the gift of godhood and could not bring themselves to defend the demigod. Although they would abstain from voting to kill him the thought that a mere mortal would reject this gift chilled them to the very bone.

Poseidon was affected the most, but he could not bring himself to defend his son, he was too hurt by his refusal to become his lieutenant. This was a mistake that he would regret until the end of his days, the sea never being as restless as it was after this day.

OoOoO

Zeus did not care if the daughter of Athena wanted to die, "Very well" Zeus simply said, "I will not stand in your way if you wish for death." Before he hurled his master bolt at the two demigods holding hands.

What was left was just a blackened spot on the Olympian floor. Silence ensued, as everyone was surprised that they were not celebrating but instead executing to of the heroes of the prophecy.

Zeus was about to speak up but the appearance of the three fates made him pause.

Three elderly women looked at the king of the gods and showed the first sign of emotion anyone had ever seen on their faces. A look of disgust was clearly evident in their faces, Atropos spoke up, "I was not supposed to cut their strings of life today, yet you forced me to do so. You have sealed your fates, the next great prophecy was about to be spoken and those two demigods were to lead it. Now that you have killed them the fall of your reign will end shortly." She said the last part like she would enjoy watching their fall, before the Moirai quickly vanished leaving a gaping king of the gods.

OoOoO

Percy thought that he would feel pain after the bolt hit him, but he didn't feel anything. He was also expecting to be in Hades realm; instead Annabeth was still holding hands with him looking just as confused since they were both in a room that seemed to have the entire galaxy blanketed across it.

Suddenly a door was opened and both of the demigods tensed up. Surprisingly to Percy his trusty sword Anaklusmos was still in its pen form in his pocket.

The woman that walked through the door looked at both demigods with a kind smile, before seeing how tense both of them were. "At ease, nothing can threaten you up here." The mysterious lady said but both Demigods were still clearly in a slight panic especially after the betrayal that occurred in the throne room.

The woman decided to take a different approach, "I am the first primordial, I am the personification of Chaos, and the reason that the two of you are here is because I require you assistance." Chaos spoke gently to the two demigods understanding what they had just gone through.

Both demigods looked at her in awe finally taking a proper look at the Primordial Goddess, she was beautiful, a being that would make Aphrodite look like a wannabe beauty queen. The dress that she wore was pitch black and a staff could be seen in her hand. Now that they knew whose presence they were in they could feel the untamable power that radiated off of her. Her presence made Zeus look like nothing more than a playground bully.

Annabeth always being the smarter one quickly grabbed Percy and together they dropped into a bow.

Chaos knew that she picked the perfect duo for the job that she would offer them. "Stand, there is no need to bow in my presence. I am not an Olympian god and I personally have had enough people grovel at my feet and do not wish to add the two of you to that list."

Percy and Annabeth quickly rose both of them were surprised that the first primordial was speaking to them as if they were equals.

Annabeth curiosity could not be held back and she asked, "Lady Chaos I appreciate you bringing us here, but what is the reason for this?"

Chaos looked at the young demigod with a smile that easily reached her eyes before she turned more serious, "I have chosen right." She said this more to herself than anyone. "You are correct young one, after the events that transpired in the throne room Olympus will fall, the end of the Greek gods is inevitable. You two were supposed to lead the next great prophesy but now that you are gone no one will be able to alter their fate." She said carefully looking at there reactions.

Percy held a very sad look but he had no desire to help the gods that did not respect anyone. Annabeth on the other hand did not look sad, instead she seemed to be somewhat comforted that the Olympians would finally pay for all the injustices they had sponsored over their corrupt rule.

Chaos looked on approvingly, the two could not be more fitting, both of them complemented each other so perfectly. She then said, "Although this is inevitable the universe will not lose anything with the loss of that poisoned pantheon, but other godly pantheons exist and I cannot allow the mistake of the Olympians to befall them. Gaia will rise and defeat Olympus, but that will not be enough for her she will seek to gain control of the earth. And in order to do so she must take out the much more formidable Norse deities, she may not strike at them for some time because Gaia is not impatient. When she strikes she will defeat them, however she is unaware of my plan. If the two of you accept, you will become my champions, the first beings to ever receive my blessing. I have carefully watched the path that both of you have followed and non-are more deserving than you Percy and you Annabeth. I cannot allow the mistakes of one pantheon to affect another, if I did the balance would be broken. Will the two of you accept?"

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other, a silent understanding passed between the two of them, they would not stand by and watch the mistakes that were made by the Olympians harm innocents, they both quickly turned to Chaos and simultaneously said, "We accept."

**This was just an idea that I could not get out of my head. Although I have enjoyed alot of the Chaos stories written I could not see Annabeth just cheating on Percy because she was bored, maybe because she is one of my favorite characters. Anyways, as always thanks for reading!**

**-Jamie**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 Change

Time in the void passed differently, Percy and Annabeth no longer cared about time since it no longer affected them in the way that it once did. The friends that they once made on earth were probably long dead, however, the thought no longer bothered the two. It had been centuries ago that the events of the throne room occurred and to be frank they were both over it.

They had stopped being so petty long ago and no longer found it necessary to worry about such useless matters. They would leave that to the Olympian gods who were currently in the middle of a hopeless war.

The duo trained with each other whenever they got a chance, mastering every weapon they could think of, except in Percy's case no matter how hard he tried with the bow he ended up embarrassing himself much to the amusement of Annabeth.

Percy could recall the first time that they stepped into the voids training room. An impressive building to say the least, holding every weapon ever invented, even containing a Zumba room, which Percy found hilarious.

Just like a regular day Percy finished training and taking a shower but today was anything but regular. He held open a small box that he looked at nervously. It held a large black gemstone ring, one of two in existence, the other belonging to Chaos herself and he couldn't help but be impressed. Chaos had gifted him with it herself when he brought up the idea to the creator. Who squealed like a little girl after hearing it… but Percy promised that he would never tell anyone about that _special _moment, oops.

In the recent years to the surprise of Percy, Chaos had become a mother figure to both him and Annabeth and guided both of them through the process of eventually becoming her two generals and most trusted friends. He laughed to himself slightly thinking about how awed and scared of Chaos he was once before realizing that she was one of the loneliest beings to ever exist.

But that was not what today was about, today he was going to propose to Annabeth and ask the girl of his dreams to marry her. He knew that there was no reason to be nervous but what kinda guy isn't scared that something terrible could happen.

Pushing the pointless, yet stressful thoughts out of his mind he strolled out of the change room and went to find his girlfriend, and hopefully soon to be fiancé. Spotting her blond curls a mile away he jogged up to her with his usual goofy grin and quickly scooped her up eliciting a girly yelp.

Realizing that it was Percy could feel Annabeth relax a little and in a scathing tone, "Just what do you think your doing?" Percy could only grin sheepishly, "What? I'm not allowed to pick up my beautiful girlfriend whenever I want to."

Before she could reply Percy put he back on the ground and quickly grabbed her hand leading her to their home. Some people seemed to like proposing in public but Percy thought it was too special of a moment and knew that Annabeth would agree that it should be done away from prying eyes.

Once they entered he pulled Annabeth to the balcony and she seemed to sense something was up staying quiet and just allowing Percy to lead her. Percy turned Annabeth towards him looking deep into her stormy grey eyes, that now had flecks of black that resembled the universe in them and slowly dropped down to one knee.

No matter how strong Annabeth was she was still a girl and quickly put her hands over her mouth, before Percy pulled out a small black box from his back pocket. Slowly opening it Annabeth gasped at the beautiful jewel inside recognizing it from seeing Chaos were it so many times.

"Annabeth will you marry me?" Percy said with a grin so wide that it threatened to split his face, Annabeth not missing a beat yelled, "Yes!" Percy slipped the ring onto his now fiancés finger and before they could exchange any more words and flash appeared beside them with a smiling Chaos looked at the ring on Annabeth's finger and quickly grabbed the two closest people to her into a tight embrace.

OoOoO

Annabeth knew the time had finally come. After centuries of battle the Olympians were finally at their end and could no longer continue to fight their inevitable defeat by the hands of Gaia.

Percy and her were now both the generals of the army of Chaos and the uncontested leaders who only answered to the creator herself. Today they would finally see the Olympians after centuries apart and Annabeth would be lying if she were to say that she wasn't looking forward to it.

She had waited so long for this day, a day that she could finally put those arrogant fools in their place and make them understand exactly why their "mighty" pantheon fell. Annabeth had lost her fatal flaw of hubris long ago after seeing so much in her long life but even she couldn't wait to stand in front of the fading Olympians and gloat at there foolishness.

She heard the door slide open beside her and Percy's popped in and he said in a grave tone, "It is time." Annabeth quickly followed him until they reached the command center for their army. Standing in a portal that the bifrost was once designed from Percy said in a commanding tone, "Take us to earth."

The two felt themselves shimmer out of existence quickly and they reappeared on the planet earth, in front of the original Mt. Olympus and where the gods final breaths would be taken.

Taking his hand Annabeth took a deep breath and looked over to her husband, "Are you ready?" Percy seemed to steel himself and with his chin held high he began to fly alongside Annabeth to the top of Mt. Olympus.

Even though she knew what to expect the sight did still shock her, twelve thrones that were currently crumbling were occupied by twelve Olympians gods, once powerful and regal each of them looked like they could barely walk anymore let alone run the domains that were once associated with their names.

The king of the gods Zeus himself saw the duo first and the look of utter shock on his face was priceless, slowly the other eleven gods noticed their presence and looks of bewilderment adorned all their faces.

Annabeth could not help herself she began to laugh, "You all look pathetic." Zeus who obviously had still not changed over the centuries and began to speak, "You da…" But was quickly cut of by Percy, "We do, the only reason we came here was to offer you a place in the void for faded gods, no matter what you did to us I would only feel shame if I abandoned you when you required my assistance the most."

Artemis who looked like she was in her late eighties croaked out, "On who's authority would you be able to bring us to the void?"

Percy just shook his head slightly and summoned his staff; a staff that had a bright blue gems on the top, created by wood only found in the deepest and darkest parts of Asgard, the staff that Chaos created much of the world with.

The Olympians all gasped in shock and seemed to gain a little of their old power just being in its presence. Zeus looked hungrily at it and said, "We will never accept your help, you lowly mortal, but I will take that staff." He lunged at Percy who was expecting this, he just twirled to the side and faster than the human eye could see stabbed Zeus with it straight through his heart.

A look of shock was seen of the Olympian kings face before he began to crumble into golden dust, gone from this world and the next forever much to the satisfaction of Annabeth.

The rest of the gods looked on in shock even Percy's father Poseidon, but the former son of Poseidon just looked on tiredly at the remaining Olympians, "Will you take my offer or shall Annabeth and I leave."

Quickly the remaining Olympians caved in, not wanting to vanish into oblivion. Percy just did a wide sweep with his staff over them causing them all to vanish and join the other gods in the realm of the faded.

Percy sat down looking tired, "Well that sucked." Annabeth gave him a quick clap on the back, "That was the easy part, now we have to go to Asgard and tell them the truth, hopefully they are not as foolish as the Greek gods.

OoOoO

After dealing with the struggling Olympians Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and the two vanished into a flash right in the middle of the Asgardian throne room.

Thor god of thunder was the first to speak in a bellowing voice, "Who are you and what are you doing in the hall of Odin?" Holding Mjolnir threateningly.

Annabeth walked forward and immediately her body was covered in pitch-black armor, swirling universes in real time appeared all over he body and a midnight sword that also belonged to Chaos was sheathed at her waster. The same thing was also done for Percy, however, he wielded the mighty staff instead.

"Silence!" Annabeth said, "I am sure you know who we are and who we serve, now god of thunder put down that toy before you hurt someone or I will show you what power is."

Odin slowly stood, and walked over to his son giving him a look that did not allow for any argument to be made, slowly the Norse god lowered his hammer and to every ones surprise Odin strolled over to the two generals chaos and bowed down on one knee, quickly followed by everyone else who was in immense shock: Odin bowed to no one.

Percy quickly grabbed Odin's shoulder and lifted him to his feet, "You do not bow to us, nor grovel at our feet the only reason we are here is to offer you our assistance in the coming war that I am sure you no you are facing."

Thor slightly confused but shocked at his fathers actions asked naively, "Who are you?"

Annabeth looked at the god with a withering gaze causing him to shrink away, a funny sight to Percy watching the huge god look fearfully at someone half his height, but that wasn't really a surprise since it was Annabeth. "We are the generals of _Chaos, _you would do well to not question us again Odinson."

Thor looked slightly ashamed, "I am sorry milady, I meant no disrespect towards either of you."

Annabeth nodded her head slightly and looked at Percy, yes the Norse gods were off to a much better start than the Olympians. Percy turned to the all father and sole ruler of Asgard, "I am sure you have been keeping tabs on earth, since I have seen that you have removed all your forces from their, however, that will not stop Gaia from attacking you here."

Odin nodded, "I feared as much, that is exactly what we are currently discussing. The earth mother is an enemy to be feared an I am afraid even I could not stop her since she is now allied with Tartarus and other dark primordials."

Annabeth nodded battle strategies already flying through her head, "That is why you will mobilize and forces that you have, we will make our stand on earth. If Gaia makes it to Asgard you will be destroyed and their would be nothing either of us could do."

Odin nodded his head acceptingly before pausing and saying, "Will we be getting any other assistance?"

Percy just smirked mischievously at the wielder of Gungnir, one of the most powerful weapons in existence and said, "You will see." Before vanishing with Annabeth back to their home in the void.


End file.
